


I'm Not an Asshole

by Aquinna26



Series: I'm not an asshole [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinna26/pseuds/Aquinna26
Summary: Just a conversation between two old friends





	I'm Not an Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This just jumped into my head this morning.  
> Darden didn't die in this world....  
> What do people think? Should I add more?

Andy and Kelly sat at the bar of their neighborhood joint as Matt laughed with Otis and Mouch a couple of seats down from them. Hermann was telling another story of his life with 4 kids and how he was going to go crazy (even though everyone knew that Hermann loved being a father and wouldn’t give up his life for anything).

“Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?” Andy asked Kelly quietly. They’d been best friends since kindergarten. Andy knew that Kelly didn’t really pay attention to gender when it came to relationships. He was much more about the person themselves. Sure, most of his partners were typically female, but Andy had been around when Kelly and Steve from the football team in high school spent time together, and the hairstylist Kelly dated for a while when they were in the academy. He was one of two people (Shay being the other one) that Kelly trusted to tell about his way of looking at people and the world.

Kelly glared at him while wiping the beer he’d chocked on from his face, “Yes, I think that going up to my STRAIGHT best friend, who is about to get married, and telling him I’m in love with him is a really fucking good idea,” Kelly growled. He had feelings for Matt since the academy. They always hovered just below the surface, never bubbling up so much that Kelly couldn’t ignore them. It frustrated him sometimes, he was aware of how he felt about Matt, but he was also aware that Matt was straight and engaged to Hallie. Kelly wasn’t stupid.

“He moved out,” Andy said quietly.

“What?” Kelly asked surprised looking at Andy, “When?”

“This past weekend. They’ve been fighting constantly lately. You saw them last week at dinner, barely talking to each other. Hallie doesn’t want kids.” Andy said quietly. He knew this information should probably be shared by Matt, but he was so sick of the two of them dancing around each other. Sure, Matt had never said anything specific about Kelly, but Andy wasn’t stupid, nor was he blind. He saw the way Matt looked at Kelly, particularly when he thought no one was looking.

“Matt has been talking about kids since he was 18 and just started the fucking academy, why the fuck would she say yes to him if she didn’t want kids?” Kelly said going into protective mode. Kelly, being 3 years older than Matt often took it upon himself to be Matt’s protector, much to Matt’s annoyance and Andy’s amusement.

Andy shrugged, not having the answer for that one. “Anyway, this could be your chance,” Andy said quietly.

Kelly gawked at him, “What the fuck does Heather see in you” Kelly asked appalled at his friend. “Sliding in just when he’s down to take advantage, I may be a jerk sometimes, but I like to think I’m not a complete asshole,” Kelly finished harshly.

Andy, realizing he may have gone a little too far, he wiggled his eyebrows, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” to which Kelly rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying Kel, I don’t think he is as out of reach as you seem to think he is,” Andy said softly.

“Whatever, I’m fucking tired I’m going home,” Kelly said slapping a $20-dollar bill on the bar and pulling his leather jacket on before stocking out of the bar, leaving Andy shaking his head and wondering when his two best friends were going to pull their heads out of their asses.

 


End file.
